La magia de la navidad
by Chika Black
Summary: La navidad, época de paz y felicidad. Pero también dicen que pueden ocurrir milagros si de verdad los deseas y nuestros merodeadores acabaran por descubrir que es verdad, eso si, siempre y cuando creas en La magia de la navidad. capitulo 3! el final!
1. Chapter 1

_**La magia de la navidad.**_

En el colegió Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, se podía respirar un aire de paz y felicidad, propio de la época de navidad que estaban viviendo.

-¿Qué harán estas navidades?-preguntó Remus mientras jugaba con sus amigos a tirarse bolas de nieve en los blancos jardines.

-Mis padres quieren ir a visitar a mí abuela en Canadá-respondió Peter encogiéndose de hombros-Así que tendré que ir con ellos.

-Nosotros las pasaremos en mi casa ¿Te vienes Moony?-preguntó James esquivando un proyectil enviado por Sirius.

-Supongo. Mis padres estarán en Italia con mi tía...

-Esa tía tuya que esta un poco...-Sirius hizo circulitos alrededor de cien, James sonrió.

-Esa misma, la verdad no tengo intenciones de que me empiece a relatar su vida y la de sus infinitos gatos-Remus fingió un escalofrió.

-Mis padres darán su fiesta de navidad como todos los años, pero supongo que con nosotros por ahí, se animara un poco-comentó James mientras se quitaba la nieve de su desordenado cabello y entraba al castillo con sus amigos.

-¿Cómo que supones? Con los merodeadores la palabra aburrimiento no existe-dijo Sirius pasando un brazo por los hombros de su amigo, estos solo sonrieron.

_----__♥ __L&J __♥__----_

-¿Saben que es lo mejor de la navidad?-preguntó Jessica mientras su negro cabello se movía al tiempo que giraba su cabeza para fijar sus celestes ojos en sus amigas.

-¿El compartir con la familia y amigos?-probó Erica atando su liso cabello castaño en una cola alta y sin quitar sus azules ojos de su libro.

-Claro que no-contestó Jessica como si su amiga hubiera dicho la cosa más tonta del mundo.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó Lily mientras acomodaba un mechón de rojo cabello tras su oreja y sus ojos verdes miraban con incredulidad a su amiga.

-Pues los regalos Lily, los regalos-Jessica blandió un pergamino frente a ellas-Esta es la lista de los regalos que pretendo enviarle a mis padres-Erica le quito el pergamino y lo leyó.

-Jessy, aquí hay cosas que nunca vas a ocupar-comentó la castaña con las cejas alzadas.

-¿Tú que sabes? Quizás algún día si las necesite-dijo la pelinegra recuperando su pergamino.

-Eres demasiado materialista Jess-Lily negó con la cabeza, su amiga le sacó la lengua infantilmente, pero no comentó nada. En ese momento el retrato se abrió y por el entraron los Merodeadores riéndose de algo dicho por Sirius. Lily ni se molesto en voltear, pero Jessica si lo hizo y se dio la libertad de fulminar a Sirius con la mirada, quien paró de herir al instante. La pelinegra se puso de pie y junto con Lily subieron a su habitación. En cambió, Erica se quedo ahí y los Merodeadores se sentaron con ella.

-Se puedes saber¿Qué le hice a Reynols para que me mirara así?-preguntó Sirius y también Erica lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Es increíble que preguntes-le dijo Erica en tono de reproche.

-Tienes que entenderlo Eri, es Sirius-dijo Remus como si eso explicara todo.

-¡Ey!-se ofendió el aludido.

-Como sea¿Por qué no buscas en esa cosa que tienes por cabeza, a ver si encuentras algo?-preguntó Erica cerrando su libro. Sirius frunció la boca y puso cara de concentración.

-No, nada-dijo después de unos minutos. Erica soltó un suspiró de resignación y sus amigos rieron, pero ante la mirada de la chicha prefirieron callarse.

-Te daré algunas pistas. El baile de Hallowen...Tú y Jessica en los jardines...-Sirius frunció el seño y luego abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Esta así por ese simple beso que nos dimos?

-¿Simple beso dices?-se indignó la muchacha-Para que sepas pedazo de...idota-Erica se contuvo de decir algo mas fuerte-Para Jessica ese no fue un simple beso como tú dices, fue su...simple primer beso tarado-Sirius se quedo sorprendido.

-¿Su...su primer beso?

-Si y no, no es por eso que ella te trata así.

-¿Ah no?-preguntaron todos.

-No, ella te trata así porque al día siguiente ya te estabas besuqueando con Milly Stanford-explico Erica molesta.

-¡Pero yo no la bese, esa chica me beso!-se defendió Sirius.

-Da igual, ni siquiera te dignaste a hablar con ella aunque sea para decirle que no iba a pasar nada entre ustedes...-continuó diciendo Erica.

-Claro que lo intente, pero ella me ignoraba-la interrumpió Sirius.

-Como sea, pasaste a llevar los sentimientos de Jessica, ella estaba enamorada de ti y tú...

-¿Cómo?-todos se quedaron atónitos, en especial Sirius, cuando escucharon decir eso a la chica. Erica se llevo las manos a la boca al percatarse de lo que había dicho.

-Diablos, no debí decir eso, Jessica me va a matar-Erica recogió rápidamente sus cosas y desapareció escaleras arriba. Los tres merodeadores miraron a Sirius, quien miraba al frente sin creer aún lo que había dicho la castaña.

-¿Estaba enamorada de mi...?

-Eso dijo Erica amigo-James le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda en señal de comprensión.

-¿Y ahora que hago?

-Pues hablar con ella y responderme algo-dijo Remus y su amigo lo miró-¿De verdad que ese beso no significo nada para ti?

-Si...o sea no...La verdad es que no estoy muy seguro...-confesó el chico confundido y sus amigos se miraron.

-Bueno-James se puso de pie-¿Qué tal si vamos a darle nuestro regalo adelantado de navidad a nuestro amigo Snapy?

-No creo que debamos _Prongs_

-Vamos _Moony_, hay que hacerlo. Quejicus se mereceré que le demos su regalo-Sirius parecía mas animado, así que Remus acabo por aceptar. Los cuatro Merodeadores salieron por el retrato.

-Por cierto Prongs¿Qué harás con Evans?-preguntó Peter de pronto.

-Descuida Wortmail, después de esta navidad, Lily Evans regresará a la escuela siendo la novia de James Potter-aseguró el chico mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

-Bien...la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, si-Remus asintió con la cabeza y alcanzó a sus amigos.

_--__☺--☺---☺--☺--_

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Pues aquí les traigo esta nueva historia, será cortita, no tendrá más de 3 o 5 capítulos, pero espero que igualmente les guste . Fue una idea loca que surgió en mi cabecita por motivos de las fiestas que se acercan.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Chika Black**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

Ese era el último día de clases, antes de que los alumnos tomaran el tren al día siguiente hacia sus casas.

-Espero que tengas unas felices fiestas Lily-le decía el profesor Slughorn a su alumna favorita, al término de la clase de pociones. Lily sonrió como por quinta vez en esos 5 minutos y miró disimuladamente hacia la entrada donde sus dos amigas la esperaban y vio como Jessica le hacía señas para que se apresurara.

-Lo mismo digo profesor, pero debería irme, aún tengo que guardar algunas cosas.

-Oh si, no te preocupes. Buena, es una pena que no te quedes, pensaba hacer una pequeña reunión con los miembros del club que se quedaran-se lamentó el hombre-pero bueno, la familia es más importante...Feliz navidad Lily

-Feliz navidad Profesor-Lily le sonrió por ultima vez, se dio la vuelta y salio rápidamente del aula antes de que sa profesor la retuviera otra vez.

-¡Por fin!-dijo Jessy mientras se dirigían a la sala común.

-¿Qué tanto te decía Slughorn?-preguntó Erica acomodando su bufanda.

-Que se lamentaba que no me quedara aquí para las fiestas-dijo Lily en un suspiro.

-Yo insisto en que ese hombre esta enamorado de ti-soltó Jessy como si nada.

-No digas eso...es solo que me tiene consideración, solo eso-aclaró Lily algo incomoda.

-Ajá, lo que digas.

♥_---J&L---__♥_

-Jaque mate-dijo Remus con satisfacción después de ganarle a Sirius en ajedrez.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que me ganaste?-preguntó este incrédulo mirando el tablero-¡Hiciste trampa! ¡Exijo la revancha!

-No seas mal perdedor Sirius-le dijo Peter, pero se calló ante la mirada del chico.

-No hice trampa Padfoot, es simplemente que soy mejor que tu-James rió ante esto y continuo ojeando su revista de quidditch.

-Quiero la revancha, ¿O temes perder?-lo retó Sirius seguro de que ganaría esta vez. Remus frunció el ceño y aceptó.

-Jaque mate-volvió a decir el chico castaño quince minutos después.

-Este juego esta defectuoso-decidió Sirius no dispuesto a aceptar una derrota. Remus rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada. En ese momento el retrato se abrió y por el entraron las tres chicas hablando animadamente.

-¿Sales conmigo Evans?-preguntó James de la nada, Lily ni lo miró y subió a su habitación con sus amigas-Bueno, al menos no me dijo nada, voy avanzando ¿no?-dijo mirando a sus amigos, no muy seguro de sus palabras.

-Avanzas a pasos agigantados amigo, la próxima vez que le pidas salir, te dirá que quiere casarse contigo-le dijo Sirius palmeándole la espalda al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

-¿Enserio lo crees?-preguntó James con la ilusión pintada en su rostro.

-No-contestaron sus tres amigos mientras subían a su cuarto.

-Oh-James bajó la cabeza y los siguió.

♥_---J&L---__♥_

Los alumnos bajaron del tren en la estación King Cross, acercándose a sus familiares o despidiéndose de sus amigos.

-Esta será nuestra última navidad en la escuela-comentó Jessica con nostalgia.

-Si...pero lo bueno es que aún nos quedan muchas navidades más-le dijo Erica con buen humor y Lily la apoyo.

-¿Nos veremos algún día?-preguntó Lily.

-Claro que si...aún queda una semana para navidad y tengo que comprar los regalos-dijo Jessica pensativa. Sus amigas sonrieron.

-¿Entonces que tal si nos encontramos el sábado en el callejón Diagon?-propuso Erica, las demás estuvieron de acuerdo y las tres se fundieron en un abrazo de despedida.

-Nos vemos, ya llegaron mis padres-anunció Jessica.

-Yo me voy con ella, mi casa queda de camino a la suya. Mis padres no pudieron venir a recogerme-dijo Erica.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos el sábado-se dieron un último abrazo y la pelinegra y la castaña desaparecían de la vista de Lily, quien miró a su alrededor, como sus padres eran muggles, no podían atravesar la pared, así que supuso que estarían afuera esperándola. Tomó mejor su baúl y comenzó a caminar, pero se cruzó con los Merodeadores.

-Oh, Evans...-murmuró James y casi inconscientemente se llevó una mano a su cabello despeinándolo, Lily rodó los ojos por eso-Eh...Feliz navidad-Lily lo miró con desconfianza _"No seas paranoica Lily, solo te esta deseando felices fiestas" _pensó la chica y cambió su expresión por una más agradable.

-Gracias, Feliz navidad para ti también...y para ustedes-agregó refiriéndose al resto de los merodeadores que le sonrieron y Lily continuó su camino hasta atravesar la pared. James se quedo mirando el lugar por donde había caminado con una sonrisa boba.

-Ya baja de Lilylandia James-Sirius le dio un golpe en la nuca que logró hacerlo aterrizar.

-Yo me voy chicos-anunció Peter de pronto.

-De acuerdo _Wormtail_, Feliz navidad-sus amigos le despeinaron el cabello con cariño y el pequeño merodeador se fue.

-Ahí esta tu padre _Prongs_-dijo Remus señalando un punto. Los tres chicos se acercaron a Charlus, que era una copia de su hijo y lo saludaron, salieron del anden 9 ¾ y se dirigieron a la mansión Potter.

♥_---J&L---__♥_

-¡James!-Dorea Potter salió de la casa u estrujo a James en un abrazo que casi le corto la respiración.

-Yo también te extrañe ma-le dijo James dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. Dorea le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue a estrujar a los otros dos merodeadores en un abrazo, a los cuales quería como si fueran sus hijos.

-Nos estamos congelando, es mejor que entremos-dijo Charlus con los baúles de los tres chicos levitando tras él.

Los Merodeadores subieron ala habitación de James donde dejaron sus cosas.

-Que bueno es estar aquí otra vez-Sirius se tiro en su cama.

-¿Crees que tu madre hará sus galletas de chocolate?-preguntó Remus algo tímido.

-Dalo por hecho _Moony_-le dijo James y Remus sonrió como si ya le hubieran dado sus regalos de navidad.

-¡Bajen a cenar!-se escucho la voz de Dorea desde el piso de abajo. Sirius saltó de su cama y fue el primero en salir corriendo.

-Como si no hubiera comido en días-comentó Remus rodando los ojos, James rió por lo bajo y ambos bajaron al comedor.

-¿Qué tal el año hasta ahora?-preguntó Charlus mientras los chicos se sentaban a la mesa.

-Oh, bastante movido-respondió Sirius con picardía y sus amigos se mordieron la lengua para no soltar una carcajada. Dorea frunció el ceño al captar el doble sentido de esa frase, pero no preguntó nada...ah saber que le iba a responder ese chico.

♥_---J&L---__♥_

Este estaba siendo el viernes mas aburrido de la corta vida de James, sus padres habían ido sabe quien a donde, Sirius estaba visitando a su prima Andromeda y Remus había ido a buscar algo a su casa, mientras que él...él estaba tirado en su cama mirando el techo, aburrido de estar aburrido...

Tal vez en Londres encontrara algo interesante que hacer. Se levanto de un salto y salió de su casa para tomar el autobús noctámbulo y en menos de 10 minutos ya estaba en Londres. James se ajusto su chaqueta, su bufanda y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, comenzó a recorrer las frías calles de la ciudad, mirando los escaparates de las tiendas, decorador con vivos colores rojos y verdes, tratando de captar la atención de los consumidores. Y Fue justo cuando cruzaba la calle, que vió a ese "algo" interesante que buscaba. Frente a una tienda, había una chica de cabello rojo hasta la cintura con una boina negra en la cabeza y solo había una muchacha que tenía el cabello como esa chica lo tenía. James dibujo una sonrisa y se acerco a la tienda.

-Hola Evans-la muchacha se dio la vuelta y miró sorprendida a James, quien pensaba que se veía adorable con la nariz y las mejillas algo rojas por el frío.

-Potter... ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Lily sorprendida de verlo justamente allí.

-Solo paseando, estaba algo aburrido en mi casa... ¿y tú?-James estaba dando saltos interiormente, ya llevaban hablando como 5 minutos y Lily aún no lo había mandado a volar.

-Eh...comprando algunos regalos para mi familia-Lily levanto las bolsas que traía como para comprobar lo que decía-Me tendría que ir, aún tengo que comprar algunas cosas más.

-¿Te molesta si te acompaño?-se aventuró a preguntar James. Lily lo miró un segundo, como analizándolo.

-Si quieres acompañarme...-dijo Lily simplemente y comenzó a caminar, James sonrió y se apresuró a ponerse a su lado.

Salir de comprar con James Potter podía ser de todo, menos aburrido, el chico encontraba cualquier cosa con la que bromear y Lily no podía evitar reír, incluso el muchacho la había ayudado a escoger algunos regalos para sus padres. Lily nunca habría pensado que James podía llegar a ser agradable, pero ahora estaba demostrando lo contrarió, era como si el James Potter que ella conocía, arrogante y presumido, se hubiera esfumado, para dejar lugar a un James agradable, tierno y divertido, una nueva versión que a Lily le estaba empezando a gustar...

-¿Te invito un chocolate caliente?-preguntó James de pronto cuando volvían a salir a las calles-Ya sabes, para el frío y eso...

-Claro ¿Por qué no?-Lily le sonrió y ambos entraron en una cafetería. Se sentaron en una mesa y los pocos minutos tenían frente a ellos dos calientes y humeantes taza de chocolate.

-Eres agradable cuando no te comportar como un arrogante sin remedio-comentó Lily mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa. James se sonrojo un poco y Lily sonrió con ternura, el chico se llevó una mano a su cabello despeinándolo, en un acto nervioso. Lily rodó los ojos-¿Nunca dejaras de hacer eso?-preguntó ella.

-Lo siento, es algo inconsciente-se disculpo James bajando la mano al instante, Lily negó con la cabeza peor con una sonrisa-Eh Lily...el domingo mis padres harán su fiesta de navidad y me preguntaba si a ti te gustaría ir...

-¿Una fiesta en tu casa?

-Si...estarán algunos familiares y amigos...y tú puedes llevar a tus amigas si quieres, no hay problema, entre mas mejor-dijo James muriendo de nervios por dentro.

-Supongo que si...suena divertido-aceptó Lily y James le sonrió. La pelirroja miró su reloj y se puso de pie-Tengo que irme, fue un placer estar con este nuevo James-Lily se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla paralizándolo-Ojala que siga así-le susurró cerca de su oreja, le sonrió por última vez y salió de aquel local. James se quedo congelado ahí mismo...su Lily lo había besado, no en el lugar que a él le habría gustado ¿Pero que importaba eso? ¡Lo había besado! ¡Y había tenido una casi cita con ella! Definitivamente el espíritu de la navidad había tenido algo que ver...

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Pues aquí el capi dos, que to disfrute mucho escribiendo . Ya tengo algo escrito del capitulo tres y hasta ahora, no sería de tres capítulos la historia, pero no pasara de los 5. Como sea, espero que les haya gustado y que haya logrado entretenerlos un rato **_

_**Muchos besos **_

_**Chika Black.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3**_

-¿Tienen planes para el domingo en la noche?-preguntó Lily de pronto. Ella y sus amigas estaban en el callejón Diagon, específicamente en la heladería Florean Fortescue... ¿quien come helado en pleno invierno?, pues solo ellas.

-Es noche de navidad Lily ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-dijo Jessica mirándola extrañada.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-se interesó Erica.

-Estamos invitadas a una fiesta-contestó Lily.

-¿Una fiesta?-repitieron las otras dos chicas incrédulas.

-Si, ayer James me invito cuando salimos y me dijo que las podía llevar.

-Espera, espera, pisa el freno amiga... ¿James¿Ayer¿Salimos?-preguntaba Jessica sin creer lo que escuchaba y Lily procedió a contar la historia-¡¿Quién eres tú?!-chilló la pelinegra de pronto y varias cabezas se giraron a mirarla-La Lily que yo conozco no abría aceptado ir ni a la esquina con Potter.

-Es que...bueno...fue tan dulce y amable... ¡Auch!-se quejó Lily cuando su amiga le dio un golpe en la cabeza-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Qué me pasa a mi¡¿Qué te pasa a ti?!

-Baja la voz Jessica-la regañó Erica que se había mantenido en silencio hasta ahora.

-¿Qué baje la voz¡¿La estas escuchando?!-le preguntó Jess a su amiga, señalando a Lily.

-Claro que la escuche, no soy sorda-espetó Erica-Y creo que deberíamos ir a esa fiesta.

-¿Disculpa?

-Vamos Jessy, suena divertido-trató su amiga de convencerla.

-Si hay una fiesta y es en casa de Potter, significa que Sirius Black estaba por ahí y yo lo que menos quiero es tener que soportarlo la noche de navidad-dijo Jessica cruzándose de brazos.

-No seas así Jessy, es navidad, es una época de alegría y para compartir con los amigos-le dijo Lily dándole una cucharada a su helado.

-Esa es la cosa, que Sirius Black no es mi amigo.

-Pero quien sabe, a lo mejor después de esa fiesta, terminan siendo más que amigos-soltó Erica con una sonrisa picara, que no se desvaneció con la mirada fulminante de su amiga-Y a todo esto Lily¿Qué milagro ocurrió para que aceptaras tener esa "cita" con James?

-Es que...no se...se comporto de una manera tan diferente a como normalmente, que simplemente acepte...-contesto la pelirroja algo sonrojada.

-Mmm...Bueno¿Vamos a esa fiesta?-preguntó Erica mirando a sus amigas.

-Ah, ya que-suspiró Jessica resignada.

-Ten un poco de Fe al espíritu navideño Jessy-Lily le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-¿Quieres que te diga donde te puedes meter tu espíritu navideño?

-Jessica-dijo Erica en forma de advertencia, la pelinegra gruño algo y se cruzo de brazos. Lily rió por lo bajo.

♥_---J&L---__♥_

-¿La invitas?-Sirius no creía lo que si amiga les contaba.

-A sus amigas también.

-¡¿Las invitaste?!

-Ya Sirius, cállate-Remus le tiró una almohada que logró derribar a su amigo de la cama.

-Si, entre más gente joven en esta fiesta, mejor ¿no? –comentó James y en ese momento la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

-¡¿Aún no estas listos?!-chillo Dorea al verlos-¡Los invitados llegaran en menos de tres horas! Y James ¿No tenías que ir a recoger a tus amigas?

-Oh, es cierto

-¿Tenemos que ir a recogerlas?-preguntó Sirius incrédulo.

-Será mejor que se arreglen ya-Dorea cerró la puerta y los tres adolescentes decidieron alistarse y al cabo de unos cuarenta y cinco minutos ya estaba preparados. Los tres iban de traje negro, peor con la camisa de diferente color, La de Sirius era azul, la de James roja y la de Remus blanca.

-¿Y donde se supone que tenemos que ir a recogerlas?-preguntó Sirius con las manos en los bolsillos mientras caminaban por la calle.

-A la casa de Lily

-Ahora esa Lily ¿escuchaste Remus?-era bastante notorio que algo le molestaba a Sirius.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa Sirius?-se molestó James mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Nada-gruño el chico adelantándose. James intercambió miradas con Remus antes de que los dos se apresuraran a alcanzar a su amigo. Era obvio que ese "nada" tenia nombre y apellido.

Llegaron a la casa de Lily y Remus toco el timbre. Un hombre de unos 40 y tantos años les abrió.

-Eh...buenas noches, nosotros venimos a...

-¡Ah si! Mi hija me dijo que vendrían-dijo el señor Evans recalcando la palabra "mi"-Pero pasen, hace frío afuera-el hombre se hizo a un lado y los chicos entraron a la calidad casa.

-Ustedes deben ser los amigos de Lily-una mujer también de unos 40 y tantos años, apareció por las escaleras-Pero ella nunca menciono que fueran tan guapos-comentó la señora Evans sonriente-Las chicas ya bajan.

Esperaron como minutos antes de que primera en bajar fuera Erica, que llevaba un vestido color crema de tirantes, ajustado hasta la cadera y luego caía suelto hasta un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, con algunos detalles plateados, sandalias de tacón alto color plata y un pequeño bolsito del mismo color. Su cabello castaño, normalmente liso, lo llevaba ondulado y suelto, sin nada de maquillaje salvo un poco de brillo en los labios.

-Estas...preciosa-fue lo que logró decirle Remus, Erica le sonrió tímidamente.

Después de Erica, Jessica bajó y Sirius pensó que se veía igual o mas hermosa que en aquel baile de Hallowen. La muchacha traía un vestido color celeste, con un corsé en la parte de arriba y una falda algo vaporosa hasta por arriba de las rodillas, un pequeño bolso blanco y sandalias de tacón alto del mismo color. Su cabello negro lo llevaba atado en una cola hacia el lado, con algunos mechones sueltos y su maquillaje no era más que la raya en los ojos y algo de brillo en los labios.

-Estas hermosa-murmuró Sirius y Jessica que lo oyó, le sonrió sonrojada.

-Lily ya baja.

Esperaron unos 5 minutos y una Lily especialmente tímida apareció. Llevaba un vestido color rojo suave, la parte de arriba era como un corsé, ajustado hasta la cadera, hasta por la mitad del muslo y de ahí caía en pico hacía la pierna derecha, con sandalias de tacón alto negras y un bolso pequeño del mismo color. Su cabello rojo lo llevaba completamente liso y atado en un medio moño. Su maquillaje consistió en delinearse los ojos de negro, resaltando su color verde y algo de brillo en los labios.

James se quedo sin palabras y con la boca abierta.

-Te vez...te vez...

-Con que me digas que me veo presentable esta bien-estaba más decir que la cara de Lily se parecía al color de su cabello.

-Más que eso...bellísima-dijo James cuando recuperó el habla. Lily le sonrió tímidamente y llegó hasta su lado.-Será mas rápido si nos aparecemos-dijo James y las chicas tomaron el brazo de cada merodeador, ya que ella no sabían a donde iban-Un placer conocerlos señores Evans-dijo James con educación.

-El placer fue de nosotros querido-sonrió la señora Evans-Pásenla bien y Feliz navidad.

-Cuídenmelas ¿eh?-dijo el señor Evans refiriéndose a las tres chicas-y Diviértanse-los seis chicos asintieron y con un "plop" desaparecieron.

-Se nota que es un buen chico ese James ¿no?-comentó la señora Evans.

-Si...aunque aún no me da confianza-dijo el señor Evans con recelo.

-Tranquilo Edward, él no le hará nada a Lily-lo tranquilizó su mujer antes de ir a la cocina.

♥_---J&L---__♥_

Los seis jóvenes aparecieron frente a una gran y hermosa mansión, y ya había algunos invitados en el bien cuidado jardín.

-¡Por dios¿Aquí vives?-preguntó Jessica impresionada.

-No, esta es la casa de verano de mis padres-se encogió de hombros James.

-Ahhhh

-Oh, que bueno que llegaron-Dorea apareció de la nada, vestida muy elegantemente y se planto frente a ellos-Un placer verlas, dorea Potter-se presento ante las tres muchachas.

-Jessica Reynols-sonrió Jessy.

-Erica Otner-Erica estrecho la mano de la mujer.

-Lilian Evans-dijo Lily.

-¿Tú eres la famosa Lily Evans?-preguntó la mujer y abrazó a una confusa Lily-Que bueno es conocerte al fin.

-¿Conocerme al...?

-¿Por qué no vamos dentro?-interrumpió James algo incomodo.

-Oh si, tus tíos y primos ya llegaron-Dorea los condujo hasta el interior de la casa hasta la sala de estar, en donde un grana árbol de Navidad reposaba en una esquina.

-¡James!-una voz masculina se escucho a sus espaldas y cuando el aludido se giró, una mueca se dibujo en su rostro. Las chicas también se dieron la vuelta y juraron estar viendo una copia de James, con algunas diferencias, eso si.

-Hola Alan-saludó James. El tal Alan les sonrió.

-¿No me presentas a tus amigas?-preguntó el chico, el ya conocía a Remus y a Sirius. Alan Potter era uno de los tantos primos de James y era el que mas se parecía a él, tenía el cabello desordenado característicos de los hombres Potter, alto y musculoso, sin gafas y de ojos azules chispeantes.

-Ellas son Jessica, Erica y Lily-Alan miró con especial interés a la pelirroja, interés que no le gusto nada a James.

-¡Jimmy querido!-una mujer de unos treinta y tantos años apareció de la nada y lo abraso.

-Hola tía Mildred-saludó James algo incomodo.

-Pero que guapo que estas-le dijo su tía y sus amigos se reían de la bochornosa situación.

-Eh si... ¿Nos disculpan unos minutos?-y antes de que su primo o su tía dijeran algo, llevó a sus amigos al patio trasero de la casa, donde había menos gente y estaba encantado para que el frió invernal no molestase.

-No pensé que tú familia fuera tan grande-comentó Lily al tiempo que el chico le ofrecía una copa a ella y a los demás.

-Esa no es ni la mitad-suspiró el muchacho.

-Tienes primos bastante guapos Potter-soltó Jessica de pronto, mirando a su alrededor, examinado el panorama. Sirius frunció el ceño-Si me disculpan, iré a...socializar-La pelinegra se puso de pie y se perdió entre la gente. Sirius gruño algo y poniéndose también de pie, se fue en la dirección contraria a la de la chica.

-¿Quieres bailar?-preguntó Remus algo tímido a Erica.

-Me encantaría-contestó esta con una sonrisa y juntos se fueron hacia la pista de bailes, donde ya había algunas parejas.

-¿Por qué saludaste a tu primo de esa forma?-preguntó Lily mientras ambos se sentaban en una de las bancas repartidas por el lugar.

-¿Qué¿A Alan?-la pelirroja asintió-No se...no es que no nos llevemos bien, es solo que él siempre esta tratando de competir conmigo...en el quidditch, quien tiene mejores notas...quien tiene más novias...

-¿Y eso no te agrada?-se interesó Lily.

-No mucho...es complicado...

-Alan me parece bastante simpático-dijo Lily como quien no quiere la cosa y el moustro de los celos comenzó a apoderarse de James, pero antes de que dijera algo, el susodicho apareció frente a ellos.

-¿Me permitiría esta hermosa dama bailar con ella?-preguntó Alan con galantería y le ofreció a Lily una mano, quien rió algo sonrojada y miró a James.

-Vayan a divertirse yo tengo que ir a...por ahí-James se puso de pie y desapareció rápidamente. Lily se quedó algo extrañada y miró a Alan, que le sonreía.

-claro, porque no-y tomo su mano, dirigiéndose hacia la pista de baile.

♥_---J&L---__♥_

-Así que esa es la famosa Lily Evans-James miró hacia un lado y se encontró con su padre.

-Si-gruño James y volvió a mirar a la pista donde Alan y Lily bailaban y apretaba fruncía el entrecejo cada vez que la pelirroja reía por algo dicho por su primo.

-Ya sabes como es Alan, James-le dijo su padre-Y estoy seguro de que esa chica siente algo por ti...

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro? Me he declarado no se cuantas veces...

-Hay que aprender a entender a las mujeres hijo-lo interrumpió su padre-Hay algunas mujeres que no se lanzan a tus brazos a la primera, tienen que estar seguras de que no van a ser usadas, tiene que sentirse seguras...Tómame como ejemplo, estuve dos años detrás de tu madre y no fue hasta cuando yo me estaba por dar por vencido que me dijo "si". Le dije que me iba a declarar una ultima vez y que si me decía que no, me olvidaría de ella y la dejaría en paz-contó su padre, sonriendo ante los recuerdos-Y además James, hoy es navidad...dicen que pueden ocurrir milagros si de verdad los deseas...Yo que tú hijo, lo intentó una vez más, me agrada esa chica-James le sonrió a su padre y este le dio un apretón en el hombros antes de irse, para seguir de anfitrión.

James se llevó su copa a los labios y pensó en las palabras de su padre...si, quizás lo intentaría una vez más. Dejó la copa sobre una mesa y se acerco a la pareja.

-¿Me permites bailar con Lily, Alan?-preguntó James plantándose frente a ellos.

-Vamos James, tú puedes tener a cualquier chica, al menos deja quedarme con la pelirroja-dijo Alan tomando a Lily de la cintura, quien frunció el entrecejo al escucharlo hablar.

-Lily no es una chica como las demás Alan-James comenzaba a enfadarse.

-No, si eso ya lo se, ella es especial y por eso la quiero para mi-objetó su primó.

-¡No hables de ella como si fuera un premio!

-¡Ya basta¡aún estoy aquí por si no se dieron cuenta!-exclamó Lily enojada y soltándose del agarre de Alan, se perdió entre la gente y James no tardo en seguirla, dejando a Alan con una sonrisa...esos dos solo necesitaban un empujoncito.

♥_---J&L---__♥_

Remus y Erica estaban bailando bastante abrazaditos, moviéndose al ritmo de la lenta música.

-Te quiero Eri-murmuró Remus sin darse cuenta. El perfume del cabello de la muchacha le inhibía las neuronas y la música lenta estaba siendo estragos en él. La castaña se congelo a mitad del baile.

-¿Cómo dices?-Remus se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se abría golpeado en ese momento, pero solo se sonrojo.

-Eh...no, nada...no dije nada-Remus trató de irse, pero la chica se lo impidió.

-Alto ahí Remus Lupin, si que dijiste algo-lo frenó Erica-Dijiste que me querías...-murmuró la castaña con una muy pequeña sonrisa.

Remus se pasó una mano por su cabello, nervioso, y suspiró.

-Si...dije eso...

-¿Y...es verdad?

-¡Claro que es verdad!, no lo habría dicho si no fuer...-Pero Remus se vió obligado callarse cuando los labios de Erica se posaron en los suyos, Remus tomo a la chica de la cintura y la acerco más a él.

-Yo también te quiero-murmuró Erica con sus labios rozando los del chico, este sonrió y le dio un suave beso, para luego seguir bailando abrazados.

♥_---J&L---__♥_

Jessica iba de un lado a otro hablando y coqueteando con los chicos que se encontraba y sentía que alguien, desde hace rato, la vigilaba. Giró la cabeza y vió como, desde una esquina, Sirius no le quitaba la mirada de encima, Jessica entrecerró los ojos y se acerco un poco más hacia el chico con quien estaba, solo para enfadar a Sirius, quien apretó los puños... ¿por que le importaba tanto lo que ella hiciera?..."Por que la quieres" dijo una voz en su cabeza ¿Qué la quiero¡Claro que no!...era...era solo...pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando vió como Jessica se alejaba de aquel chico y se iba. Sirius la siguió de cerca.

-Deja ya de vigilarme-dijo de pronto Jessica deteniéndose y volteando a verlo. Habían llegado a un intransitado pasillo.

-Yo no te vigilo-negó Sirius al instante.

-¿Ah no¿Y que es lo que haz estado haciendo toda la noche? No me has quitado la mirada de encima en toda la noche y eso ya comienza a molestarme-dijo la chica de carrerilla, con molestia. Sirius no supo que decir ante eso-Ya déjame tranquila, no quiero seguir jugando...no quiero que sigas jugando conmigo...

-¿Cuándo he jugado contigo?

-¿El baile de Hallowen te dice algo?-preguntó Jessica con tristeza-Sirius yo...yo estaba...enamorada de ti y...

-¿Y ya no es así?-la interrumpió Sirius acercándose a ella.

-No...Tú...tú te encargaste de destruir esos sentimientos-contestó la pelinegra con la voz algo temblorosa. Sirius se siguió acercando a ella y tomándola de la cintura, la apoyo con suavidad en la pared-¿Qué haces?-preguntó la chica sorprendida.

-Desde que tu amiga Erica me dijo que estabas enamorada de mí...

-¿Erica te lo dijo?-interrumpió Jessica, pensando en matar a su amiga.

-Fue por error...como sea, desde que me lo dijo, no he podido sacarte d emi cabeza...-Jessica se sonrojo un poco-Y acabo de descubrir porque-murmuró el chico rozando sus labios con los de ella.

-¿Por qué?-la chica sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas no podrían sostenerla.

-Porque te quiero-fue lo último que dijo Sirius antes de juntar sus labios con los de ella en un suave y pausado beso, para demostrar todo lo que sentían en uno por el otro.

♥_---J&L---__♥_

-¡Lily¿Quieres parar?-James caminaba detrás de ella, pero que la gente se cruzara en su camino le impedía llegar hasta ella.

-No, no quiero-espetó la pelirroja esquivando a los invitados y subiendo las escaleras hacia quien sabe donde.

-Vamos Lily, déjame hablar-le pidió James siguiéndole con algo más de facilidad.

-Pues habla, eso no quiere decir que yo te quiera escuchar-Lily lo miró por encima de su hombro y aumentó el paso.

-Me vas a escuchar-James por fin la alcanzo y la tomo por un brazo, sin llegar a hacerle daño, logrando que la pelirroja se detuviera. Lily se soltó de su agarre, pero no se movió, solo se cruzo de brazos y corrió la mirada con fastidio-¿Por qué estas enojada conmigo?

-Porque tú eres igual que tu primo ese-contestó Lily despectiva.

-¿Cómo que igual? Yo nunca te he tratado así-se defendió James.

-Claro que si, cada vez que me pedías salir lo hacías con la intención de que yo fuera una mas en tu interminable lista de conquistas-espetó Lily.

-¿Y por que piensas eso¿Lo dije yo alguna vez?-preguntó James con las cejas alzadas y Lily abrió la boca para replicar, pero la volvió a cerrar, sin saber que decir-¿Vez? Yo nunca dije nada de eso, eras tu la que lo pensaba solo porque no ve dabas una oportunidad de conocerme y de demostrarte mis sentimientos hacia a ti-agregó el chico. Lily no dijo, se descruzo de brazos y bajo la mirada-Vamos, no te pongas así...yo...solo...

-No digas nada, supongo que tenía que oír eso-lo interrumpió Lily alzando la vista y sonriéndole levemente. James también sonrió, aliviado y se revolvió el cabello algo nervioso-¿Nunca te cansaras de hacer eso?-Lily lo miró con cariño, Jame bajó la mano al instante y en un minuto determinado, ambos miraron hacia arriba y sobre sus cabezas, un muerdago hacía su magia.

-Eh...no...No tenemos...si no quieres...yo entenderé...

-Es tradición-Lily se acerco más a James y poniéndose de puntillas, unió sus labios a los de él. James se quedo estático unos segundos, antes de tomar a la pelirroja de la cintura y profundizar el tal ansiado beso por parte de ambos.

Se separaron unos centímetros para tomar aire y se sonrieron.

-Feliz navidad James

-Feliz navidad Lily-James la volvió a besar y Lily cruzo sus brazos en su cuello. Ahora la navidad, tendría un nuevo significado para ellos...

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Bueno, no estoy muy contenta, mi idea era acabar este fic antes de o mínimo un día después de la navidad, pero ya ven...no pude, una por las fiestas y otra por que no estaba en mi casa hasta ayer, pero bueno, ojala que les haya gustado esta historia, que al final termino teniendo 3 capis . Muchas gracias a las lindas chicas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review con sus opiniones, muchas gracias chicas!! Y espero verlas en mis actuales fics y en los futuros XD**_

_**Espero que hayan tenido una buena navidad y les deseo un muy feliz año nuevo!! Recuerden que un nuevo año significa prometer ser buenos...aunque siempre podemos ser buenos el año que sigue ¿no? P, no enserio, se los deseo de todo corazón **_

_**Muchos besitos y nos leemos en algún cap de mis otros fics**_

_**Chika Black**_


End file.
